


The first to submit.

by Dikeli



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikeli/pseuds/Dikeli
Summary: The one where Sansa and Daenerys are rivals and hate each other. Or do they ?





	The first to submit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story !  
> Also, Joffrey's not a total monster in this one.

Everyone at King’s Landing University knew about the infamous rivalry between Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa Stark. The two girls were opposite and for once, opposites didn’t attract. Or did they ?

  
Daenerys Targaryen was a foreign student coming from the south continent. She had the face of an angel. A small sweet blonde girl with green eyes whose appearance was as opposite to her personality that it was possible. She had a sharp personality and she was known for becoming agressive each time someone would go against her opinions on a matter. Daenerys was a passionate girl. She was opened-minded and care-free. She knew what she wanted and was ready to take it. She wasn’t there to play games.

  
Sansa Stark, as the opposite of the first girl, was all about games. Sweet face, but manipulative as hell. All Sansa cared about was her image. She was the first daughter of a family of six. She had been raised as a little princess and that stayed with her. She dreamed her whole life about becoming a powerful woman for whom people will bend. She wanted people to be scared of as much they loved her.  
Sansa had been dating Joffrey Lannister for two years now. Joffrey was the son of Cersei Lannister, the CEO of a powerful company and his family was very close to the dean of King’s Landing University, Randyll Tarly. From what Daenerys had heard, Sansa was friend with Randyll’ first son, Samwell. Also, the Lannisters were themselves precious donators for the university. Joffrey and Sansa, by their allegiances, seemed untouchable.  
Both of them were presidents of different houses, the most popular of the whole college. Sansa was leading the sorority of the Wolves while Joffrey led the fraternity of Lions.

Of course, those two houses were tightly close. Everyone was ready to die to join those fellowships. Both of these houses supported old values that Daenerys hated.

  
Daenerys had created the Dragon House, a fellowship which was opened for everyone, boys and girls, choice that had made Sansa cringe. Daenerys defended new positions about sexism, LGBTQ+, racism and all extremely important subjects that were disturbing the old fashion way. She was there to break the wheel.  
Sansa was not closed to those ideas, but the way Daenerys was acting drove her crazy. The girl came out of nowhere and acted like she owned the place.

Obviously, as Sansa started to hate Daenerys, Joffrey followed his girl right away into her hate. Since her arrival, Daenerys had to fight with these two. The battle was attentively followed by every student.

Daenerys Targaryen was trying to reform the sorority and fraternity system, judging it was governed by old people who were only creating discrimination. Her fight was not appreciated by Sansa who had rolled her eyes all along Daenerys’ speeches.

As Daenerys arrived at the cafeteria, she took a moment to observe the room. Sansa and Joffrey were sitting at the same table, surrounded by their minions and acting like kings and queens would. Daenerys rolled her eyes and immediately joined her friends : Jorah, Missandei, Daario, Grey, Oberyn and Ellaria. These six people were six active members of her fellowship.

Missandei helped Daenerys lead and wrote most of her speeches. Daenerys was sometimes too direct, flaw that caused her prejudice last year. Missandei was better with words.

Jorah was a pariah. He was caught selling drugs in high school and his reputation had suffered from that fact. At first, no one knew, but when Jorah became friendly with Daenerys, the information came out suddenly. In fact, none of Daenerys’ friends were very popular amongst the high court of Sansa and Joffrey.

Daario was a weird guy with a black background and dangerous aura going on. Oberyn was nice and extrovert guy, but Ellaria and him had odd ideas according to some people. Ellaria and Oberyn had an open relationship and were absolutely not ashamed of their bodies. It was considered inappropriate. Grey was just a guy who didn’t speak english well. He was a foreigner and he didn’t know how to talk to people, that was weird enough.

Daenerys looked at Sansa’s table. The girl was surrounded by her court. The Tyrell, Loras and Margaery were there. Jeyne Poole, the Clegane brothers, Renly Baratheon, Theon Greyjoy, Joffrey’s younger brother and sisters who had joined the university this year and Brienne, a tall woman who looked so different of Sansa’s habitual friends. At the university, there was also Sansa’s younger sister, Arya. Arya didn’t spend much time with her sister. She preferred the company of a guy named Gendry and some other people Daenerys hadn’t caught the name. One of the Clegane brother, Sandor and Brienne spend time with Arya too. The Starks sisters weren’t seen often together. There was also Bran, a younger boy who had just arrived. He was just so strange, even Daenerys was weirded out.

Sansa Stark had a perfect image and perfect friends, if you listened to her. Truth to be told, Daenerys wasn’t sure she was that happy, not that it was any of her concern. Daenerys decided it was better to think of someone else than her nemesis and put herself in the conversation with her friends. She ate while discussing and laughing with them. She looked at her watch after a moment. _It was time_.

Daenerys stood up and excused herself from the table, saying she had to study. She directed herself to the ladies room.

See, Daenerys had a little secret of her own. Her rivalry with Sansa was known by everybody, but what was not known was their secret meetings in the bathroom. Daenerys and Sansa had a knowing tension going on between that they would relieved by sex. Not romantic. They just fucked. Hard. Purely and only hate sex.

« You’re late. » Sansa said, her voice harsh. Dany looked up to see the red-haired girl. She ogled her shamelessly ; she had her little smirk on, the one Sansa hated. She could see the other girl already getting angry. She was going to talk, but Dany was in no mood to put up with Sansa’s bullshit.

So, she did was she was there for. She moved forward and put Sansa against her, pressing her lips against hers, hard. Sansa didn’t respond right away, so Dany pressed harder and wasted no time. She directly pushed her hands under Sansa’s shirt and started caressing her breasts. She then pinched a nipple and Sansa moaned. Daenerys take on the occasion to push her tongue into Sansa mouth who moaned louder.

« Shhh… You don’t want anyone to know you’re getting fucked by a girl like me ? » Daenerys liked those moments. Those moments where Sansa would just shut up and enjoy their moments. She would tremble against Daenerys and beg for her. There was no need to be soft with Sansa, they were here to fuck. Daenerys started kissing Sansa’s neck, licking and biting a little.

« No marks. » Sansa affirmed, breathless, but still on a commanding tone. Daenerys smiled against her skin. She removed the blonde shirt who first resisted affirming they had no time for that, but Daenerys just smiled and took it down. She busied herself with Sansa’s breasts, taking good care of them and taking pleasure in hearing Sansa lose herself. Daenerys had to close her legs, she could feel her arousal growing. She hoped Sansa was as aroused as her. Impatient, Daenerys unbuttoned the girl’s jeans.

« Couldn’t you put a dress as usual ? » Daenerys said, a little frustrated while trying to lower Sansa’s jeans.

« Just fuckin’ hurry up. » Sansa answered. Soon, her jeans were at her feet and Daenerys had a good look on her sweet little pussy. She slides a finger, tasting the waters. Sansa was dripping wet.

« Just for me ? » Sansa sighed and grabbed Daenerys’ head to pushed her closer.

« Impatient, are we ? » Daenerys mocked.

« Shut up and fuck me. » Sansa demanded. Daenerys decided she had wasted enough time and started licking slowly Sansa pussy. The girl jumped at the sensation and started moaning harder. Soon, all she did was frustrated sighs.

« Stop teasing ! » Daenerys decided it was enough and she started licking Sansa’s folds quicker. When she stabilized at a rhythm which suited Sansa, she pushed a finger inside Sansa’s pussy. They were there, in the school bathroom stall, Daenerys licking Sansa’s pussy while this one was against the wall, one hand on Daenerys’ head, another on the wall, her hair entangled, her cheeks red and her breath uneven. There was no hotter picture for Daenerys. She added another finger, then a third inside Sansa and quicken her pace.

Soon, Sansa reached her climax and let a long cry out. Daenerys caught her thighs to prevent the girl to fall on the floor.

As Sansa regained consciousness, she quickly recomposed herself.  
Then, it was over. Sansa immediately went to mirror to collect herself and then, left without a word.

Daenerys was abandoned, there, dripping wet.  
She finished herself in the toilet, thinking about green eyes, red lips and ginger hair.


End file.
